Majin Saga
by MysticSuperSaiyanGohan
Summary: A simple what if fic, what if Gohan refused to stop training {Chapter 3 Up}
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

A large hover buss landed in the car park of Papeta Island a large Capsule corporation logo on its side drawing a few peoples attention.

The doors opened and a young boy of seven years of age with a Dark green gi red belt and brown leather boots he had mid length Lavender hair in a center parting and blue eyes, he was Trunks Briefs, after him came another boy of six years he had wildly spiky hair black eyes and a long sleeves Orange over Blue gi all but identical to the boys farther he was Goten Son.

Two middle aged women followed after one easily recognizable as Bulma Briefs head of the Multi national Capsule corporation, the other woman could only be the mother of the other child Chichi son, a few of the die hard fans of the Budokai recognized her and her son and instantly new it as going to be a really good tournament after all where she goes her husband isn't far behind.

The next to exit was a relatively short um vertically challenged man by the Name of Vegeta 'Bijita' Briefs the prince of all Saiyan's with flame like dark brown almost black hair an exceed smirk on his face, the Prince was dressed in a simple pair of black pants and a tight blue shirt.

The last to exit was a tall young man in his late teens, black Boots, gi bottoms and a red short-sleeved gi undershirt and a black gi top finished of with a red sash and short spiky black hair with a rebellious lock trailing down to just above his eyes and a small half smile/smirk on his face and intelligent black eyes.

Eyes which were searching around "I cant sense dad yet but Piccolo and Krillin are over their" pointing to the registration stand with a large sign reading Registration.

Gohan began to walk to walk over when a flash of Ki drew his attention drawing a smile to his face "Dad"

And over by a tree was his farther the Legendary Martial artist Goku the half dozen times savior of the planet and youngest Budokai champion and his seven year deceased farther.

Goku grinned in excitement as Baba disappeared 'I can really see Chichi, Gohan and everyone again its been so long Seven years man Gohan must be as old a Trunks was by now I cant wait to se how much stronger he has become' his musings were interrupted when an exited "Goku!" came from behind him and as he turned around he was engulfed by the arms of one of the two people he has missed the most his wife and he uttered quietly "Chichi"

He looked around and saw Piccolo and Krillen first and blinked in surprise "Krillin you, you've got hair? I always thought you were naturedly bold" the aforementioned ex-monk grinned as he replied "Na I just kept it well waxed oh yeah id like you to meet my wife and daughter Jun and Marron" Goku almost managed to suppress his gasp … almost.

Gohan stands at the rear of the small group a small smile on his face with Goten half hiding behind his legs when Goku's eyes land on him and widen slightly "Gohan its grate to see you damn I missed you two" he said alternately looking between Gohan and Chichi.

Gohan looked down as Goten pulled on his pant leg "Um Gohan who is that man mom is hugging" smiling slightly before replying "That's are Dad Goten c'mon ill introduce you" weaving their way thru the small crowd Gohan kneeled next to his younger brother and said "Dad let me introduce my brother and your youngest son Goten, Goten this is Goku are dad now" Gohan grinned as Goku kneeled and said hi "Now you kind of go give him a hug bro" that was all Goten needed and threw himself at Goku while yelling "Daddy!"

"Name please" the Monk attending the reception desk muttered without looking up, "Son Gohan" the monk looked up and saw a group of people and couldn't help but smile as he recognized most of them 'Oh yes this tournament is going to be one to remember'

After registering the group of Ki manipulators chatted amongst themselves before two men interrupted them one a short purple skinned man with a white Mohawk and unsnarl robs of some kind and his companion a tall red skinned brute.

Gohan idly listened to the two as they talked to his farther while tying to place the dark energy he was feeling,

The young Saiyan narrowed his eyes as they came to rest on a duo of huge pale skinned overly Muscular fighters both had a strange stylized M on there foreheads which sent chills down his spine, something was going to happen soon something bad and he knew they were going to be right in the middle of whatever it was.

His thoughts were interrupted when Goku's stomach let out a loud rumbling "Oh man I'm hungry lets go get something to eat guys" he couldn't help but snigger at his fathers insatiable appetite.

Nearly an hour several exhausted chefs and three finely satisfied Saiyan's later found Gohan bored out of his mind 'Kami this is boring' glancing down the line of fighters he saw that he only had a few more to go before him 'Its still to late to watch Goten's match' when his turn finally came around he punched it lightly making the machine jerk back about an inch and a score of 17,000 to come up.

He was about to leave when the monk asked him to punch it again saying it must be malfunctioning and growled out "I don't have time for this shit my little brother is in the finals and I'm missing it" glancing behind the machine to a hole in the wall with peaces of the other machine around it he smirked while walking up to it calmly smirked at the remaining contestants and punched at about 1/1,000,000 his max power.

The punching machine blurred as it flew back into and threw the wall and several hundred mils into the ocean.

He walked calmly glided a small half smirk on his face all the way to the waiting room where he saw Vegeta smirking fully at him with badly contained mirth and shrugged "I was missing Goten's fight" Vegeta did laugh that time while saying "You have been spending to much time around me brat" Gohan walked passed and up to his farther saying "You say that like it's a bad thing.

What do you think? Review should I continue ?


	2. Chapter 1

Serry2: No Gohan pretty much has spent all his time training with Vegeta but he has stopped several dozen robberies while in Supersaiyan oh and I'm starting a poll on who gets Gohan I'm leaning towards an original character but review somebody they can be Saiyan like Vegeta's elder sister who was trapped in the gravity of a black hole or something I don't know yet.

Moonraker One: Thanks for the tip, im dyslectics and something just don't register ill try harder and thanks for the tip

PS- God I love Microsoft word

Aether Rogue: No Gohan hasn't gone to school yet and as for Gohan not talking in full perfect English, well he has been spending time around Vegeta as you say and he has spent less time around his harpy … emm Mother.

Chapter 1

Gohan's eyes once again glanced at the overly muscled fighters Spopovich and Yamu, it wasn't that they represented a threat, no it was how there powers were warped and 'twisted' while not a danger to him or any of the Z-Warriors they were, … inconceivably strong to a normal human he just new it was going to get interesting very soon.

His musings were interrupted by the announcer "And this next match bring back an old Budokai Veteran, a student of the Kame-sennin school of martial arts a three time competitor, who has had the hard luck to be placed against some of the strongest opponents in the Budokai history, give it up for Krillin" the crowd boomed as many recognized the small fighter as he walked towards the ring, "And his opponent in goliath of a man, at eight feet three weighing in at around 670 pounds we have the southern champion wrestler Taro"

Gohan snorted "No competition" he couldn't help but shake his head Taro didn't stand a chance,

"Just because that Krillen guy is smaller than his opponent doesn't mean he is going to louse 'jerk'" an overly female voice to his left said sounding a little angry and as he looked he met a pair of startlingly deep Blue eyes,

He had seen her around Satan City and new just who she was, Videl Satan a beautiful raven haired young woman of about 5 foot four, with short black hair, a blue shirt with I live to fight on the back and a pair of loose white pants, she was young strong willed and an absolute bitch at the slightest provocation.

Rising an eyebrow Gohan replied to the cute but high tempered young woman, that he was talking about Taro not Krillin then walked over to his farther, leaving Videl's mouth slightly open.

-

The first match was over in record time and the next under way within minuets Spopovich against Videl.

As Videl walked passed Gohan gently placed an arm on her shoulder and quickly said "A little advice, be careful something feels of about that guy and his partner just be careful and thanks for standing up for Krillin" she gave a confused looked but snorted "I can take care of myself 'Jerk'" as she walked into the ring he court his farther gaze "Don't even start dad don't even start"

At the beginning it seemed as if Videl was to much for the man mountain named Spopovich, but as time passed it was apparent that Spopovich was only toying with her, and he smirked darkly at her as he parried, blocked and dodged punch after punch kick after kick with little to no effort, before finally catching her arm at the wrist and brutally slamming her into the hard tiled ground.

Meanwhile back in the waiting area Gohan eyes narrowed in anger, as Spopovich continued to brutally attacking Videl, and being the stubborn girl she was just continued to get right back up, and be knocked back down Spopovich currently had her by her blue shirt, a malice filled predatory grin on his face as he pulled his arm back as far as he could, and proceeded to slam a meaty fist into her already bruised stomach, Gohan growled.

Goku looked at his son as he growled, and at the look of anger on his sons face tried to bury the urge to run and hide "Gohan calm down, if your thinking of going out there don't, I don't like it but this is up to the announcer to stop the match" Gohan sighed but didn't relax "Fine but if this continues" Goku nodded in understanding "yeah if this keeps up I think ill join you"

In the ring Videl flew threw the air, heading for a ring out when Spopovich pulled her back in and proceeded to slap her awake, Gohan's knuckled cracked and his fist turned white as the air around him began to distort at energy he was unconsciously tapping.

Small sparks of electricity danced threw out the room as Spopovich placed his large foot over Videl's head "Oh Fuck this, he is torturing her" most people turned to look at empty air as Gohan was already gone, leaving only a rapidly disintegrating after image.

-

To Gohan the world seemed to come to a screeching halt, as he rocketed towards the ring at supersonic speeds, and a loud explosion indicating he smashed the sound barrier.

To the people in the audience there was a huge explosion of sound, and then Spopovich sliding across the ring digging two long trenches by his feet, while Videl was being held in the arms of a hansom young man, with a red and black gi topped with spiky black hair, a scowl on his face "Enough is enough Spopobitch, you won the match Videl is out cold, if you continue with this senseless beating and you wont live to regret it" the grossly over muscled Majin smirked "As if you could do anything about it weakling" floating into the air Gohan smirked right back "Your against me in the next round" slowly moving towards the waiting area the teen Demi Saiyan's eyes hardened "We will se who is a weakling"

Gohan gently lowered Videl onto one of the small beds in the infirmary, and then placed his hand over Videl's chest; concentrating lightly he pushed some of his energy in to, then through his hand and into her body, slowly healing her while smiling slightly.

"Thank you Dende"

Gohan arrived back in time to hear the announcer call for him and his opponent Kabito to enter the ring, he was stopped by his farther before leaving the waiting area "This is your first time hear right, a little advice just ignore the crowd and have fun, this Kabito might be a big guy, but don't let that get to you son" Gohan nodded but sighed saying "I'm not eleven years old anymore dad, I get what you and Vegeta did back then, the thrill of a good fight to push yourself beyond your limit, it a part of me, I stopped running from my Saiyan side a long time ago" leaving his farther who was smiling slightly, he walked towards the ring.

-

As he walked up the steps to the ring, Gohan couldn't help it as a Saiyan battle smirk slid onto his face, "Ok folks hear we have two new contestants to the Budokai, one a seven foot wall of muscle, give it up for Kabito" both Gohan and Kabito had to role there eyes, the Budokai seemed almost like a game show or something.

"His opponent is the mysterious young warrior who came to Videl's rescue earlier, is there a budding relationship on the horizon, who could tell, anyhow his name is Son Gohan and he is from a long line of powerful martial artists, such as two former Budokai champions including his namesake Son Gohan senior, and the Legendary Son Goku, finalist in two Budokai's before winning at the age of Nineteen against Ma junior, while completely destroying the ring in the process, will this promising young fighter live up to the Son name"

-

Kabito stared at Gohan while in telepathic communication with Shin, after about two minuets he asked Gohan to show him his Supersaiyan powers straight out "Well you get straight to the point don't you" glancing around the ring he shrugged 'its nit like I have anything to hide' "You want to fight me as a Supersaiyan, Why!" he deadpanned before shrugging "Fine its your funeral"

AN-If you have it play let the body's hit the floor right about now

Gohan breathed deeply as he began to gather energy, the only indication anything was going to happen was when small bolts of electricity began dancing around the ring, Gohan's knuckles cracked as his cloths and hair began moving, waving as if in a light wind.

The sky began darkening as clouds gathered as an after effect from his power, "This is your last chance to back out Kabito" the aforementioned just shook his head no and Gohan narrowed his eyes "Fine"

A faint battle aura enveloped Gohan as his power continued to increase, a first small pebbles and stones began levitating into then around Gohan, then they were followed by larger rocks, Gohan thrust his head back and yelled as his aura exploded outwards wand became a golden yellow, his hair lengthened slightly and flashed light blond, but it was the eyes they were one of the most terrifying aspects of the Supersaiyan transformation cold Turquoise pupil-less eyes.

There was no sound other than rocks hitting the ground, and the Supersaiyan aura.

-

Goku's eyes widened in shock "His power its, its just as strong as when he was fighting Cell" Vegeta smirked "And he isn't even at the second level yet" Goku looked at the elder Saiyan "Yeah and this might not be his max, damn Gohan just how strong did you get" he finished with a huge Son Grin

Shin was beside himself with shock, he had seen Goku in Supersaiyan but he was hardly two thirds as strong as his son was, and Gohan might not even be fully powered up 'hold on did Goku say 'Second' level'

-

Gohan smirked slightly as he watched toe shock circulate threw Kabito's body "What still want to fight me big guy"

So what do you think, should I try for longer chapters? Review don't forget to poll for Gohan's Girl. In the review


	3. Chapter 2

I have had a few reviews about my spelling and grammar, so if you want to help tell me in your review and I might make you my Beta Nightfire would me much appreciated but you probably have a lot on you plate as it is so its optional.

Tony: About having Gohan go Supersaiyan 3, I don't know I might have him do that and I might have him ascend up a different path.

Oh yeah I plan on making this a multi-crossover eventually

This story is mostly centered on Gohan so it won't suddenly have Goten and Trunks for long periods of time

Poll

Videl – 4

Lime – 2

Verusa – 5 (Vegeta's sister)

OC – 2

Oh and most of the Dragon ball movies have happened all but the Brolly movies

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z Chapter 2 

Gohan looked Kabito in the eyes, "So is this good enough for you. Or should I go to my full power" The red skinned guardian's eyes widened even more, 'How is it possible? This child has more power than the Supreme Kai himself. And he says he has MORE it is inconceivable' the young Saiyan smirked at Kabito's wide eyes.

"So what now big guy. You wanted a Supersaiyan. You have one" he began walking slowly towards the red skinned Kami, "what now. Should I start fighting" before anything more could happen there was a flash of bright light to the left of the ring.

Gohan grinned as he recognized the energy level Coming from the now visible ship. Labeled 'Hope' he looked up as the ship touched down on the out side of the ring.

With a hiss of compressed air, the glass hatch slid open and teenaged lavender haired Demi-Saiyan Trunks floated out. Gohan walked to the end of the ring where he called out to Trunks, gaining his attention "Gohan? Is that you? Wow you look so much like sensei Gohan it's scary" Trunks was wearing his normal outfit of yellow boots. Black pants and muscle shirt with a dark blue/purple sleeveless jacket. His sword strapped to his back.

Trunks froze as the power Gohan was giving of hit his senses "Kami Gohan, I thought I had gotten stronger but you completely eclipse me" he was grinning as he said it. The smile faded as he continued, "I wish this was a social call but its not. I'm hear for good" Gohan looked into his friend eyes "Tell me what happened, hold on a sec" all most casually he turned to face Kabito and fired a small blast of Ki knocking Kabito into the far wall and then the soft ground before letting his power drop back to normal.

Trunks began his story when they arrived in the waiting area with the others "After I defeated the androids and Cell. We began reconstructing the different cities" he took a deep breath and said quietly "we were wrong. About two years later a Saiyan by the name of Brolly came to earth. He was looking for "Kakarot'. Brolly was incredibly powerful. He must have been some kind of mutation, he could transform into something a little like a Ultra Supersaiyan but he didn't louse any speed" he clenched his fist "we fought and he beat me. He then killed Mom, I, I snapped and ascended to the Second level, I finally killed him almost five hours later"

"He came back after all that. With this weird M on his forehead and a huge increase in power. But I managed to win again somehow. But that wasn't the end oh no" he laughed mirthlessly and glanced around "It wasn't over by a long shot, people started disappearing. They seemed drained of all there energy. It was happening all over what was the only living city. And bit by bit the population decreased until I was the only one left"

"Then that fucking peace of chewed up, pink bubblegum appeared out of nowhere. Its name was Majin Buu, Buu possessed a huge power; even more then my Supersaiyan 2 and it was like hitting putty, it could regenerate itself even better then cell could, I would pummel it over and over and it would just puff itself out and return to normal like nothing had happened" he let his arm drop to the ground "My earth is gone Buu destroyed it. Seconds before jumped to this dimension"

Gohan placed a competing hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry that had to happen but your always welcome here"

Shin listened to the lavender haired Saiyan's story in slight shock 'so he is from another timeline' looking over to his aid before nodding to himself 'they deserve to know. I should have explained this to them much earlier' strengthening his resolve he approached the Earths Special Forces.

The small group of the plants strongest were chatting amongst themselves when a calm quiet voice interrupted them ""I apologues for interrupting but there are some things we need to discuss. Including how to stop Majin Buu's revival" now that drew the groups attention, especially Trunks "Just what do you know, tell me" Gohan placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"First I think you should tell us just who you really are. Then what you know" shin nodded at Gohan's suggestion while looking around to gauge their reactions he said "I am the Supreme Kai" Piccolo actually gasped while Goku smiled "I had heard roomers while in other world, Your a lot shorter than I thought you would be" Shin merely rolled a white eyebrow "I get that allot. Anyway I'm hear to stop Majin Buu's resurrection"

"But before that let me tell you of Buu's origin's. A long time ago there was an evil wizard by the name of Bibide. He was crazy for power and could control people by manipulating the evil in there hearts"

"Bibide had spent a hundred years gathering an army of powerful warriors. Ki users. Mana users and several others. He waged war on the Kai's and for seven hundred years they were at stalemate"

"That was until he came across a source of power we had never seen before, we named I the Rage. It could increase a fighters powers to phenomenal heights and the war began to look lost" a small graced the Kai's face "Until a small group of Kai's my ancestors had taken it into there own hands. They rallied what was left of the alliance and began slowly taking back the universe. They managed to win eventually and drove Bibide into a small dimensional fold leaving him trapped for all eternity"

His smile faded "We made one small mistake. We forgot about the Rage. He was gone for ten thousand years, but he returned with a new creation Majin Buu" he sighed, "Buu was the Rage in its purist form. It cared for nothing but destruction. Bibide was much the same as he was driven mad in over the years and the first goal once back in are dimension was its destruction"

"The Kai warriors who became the Supreme Kai's all tried to defeat Buu. They all failed, one by one my people were wiped out until I was the only survivor all my brethren were either killed or absorbed. But the Dai Kaioshin left an unexpected gift for us. His pure heart and spirit changed Buu, he was no longer pure Rage, no he was like a chilled and like all children easy to manipulate"

"But his power had dropped by more then 2/3rds. Bibide now having trouble-controlling Buu, had him contained in a large ball. It was just the chance I needed. I attacked while Bibide didn't have anybody to protect him and sealed Buu away for good"

"But again we made a mistake. Bibide had a son, Bobide. He has found Buu's ball and has been traveling the galaxy searching for a way to release him. He has found one. Energy was needed to release the seal around Buu, he somewhere on earth gathering that energy"

"Spopovich and Yamu are Majin warriors sent to the tournament to gather Energy. We had planned on having them steals Gohan's energy then following them back to Babied but we had no idea you possessed so much raw power"

"I believe sometime during this tournament Spopovich and Yamu will attempt to attack and steal one of your energy, if that happens. Let them, they do not want your life only your energy"

And so the Tournament continues and next will be Goku Vs Vegeta wow

This is mostly a build up for the next few chapters, its going to get very, how do I put it … hmm but kicking? Soon oh and Buu wont be released for a few chapters and the next one should be at least 7,000 to 11,000 words long

I wasn't really going to seriously do this fic but you seem to like it so it's going to be one of my main projects

You wanted good long fights, well your going to get them.

PS - do you want me to put up a current Power level reading?


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Se the damn prologue

Verusa – 7

Videl – 4

Lime – 2

OC – 2

Sorry about not updating for a while but I have been playing Suikoden 4 and Shadow hearts 2. Convent a lot lately, I hope to put out a few more chapters in the next few days I pushed this out in about an hour and as half so it shouldn't be two hard to get a few more chapters out, and ill try to increase the words per chapter as well, this would have a few more but I have work in about twenty Minuets and I wanted to post SOMETHING ANYTHING before I do

000000000-0000000000

Ouzoru X 10

Kaioken X 20

Supersaiyan X 50

Supersaiyan 2 X120

Supersaiyan 3 X 240

Golden Ouzoru X 300

Supersaiyan 4 X 600

Mystical/Mystic reaches there max potential

I use this system because it makes sense if you think about it, a lot of people will think this is just plain wrong.

I ask you why. People have said that Fifty fold is just way two powerful again I ask why.

Think about this, Arthain said that when Goku first ascended his base increased by a huge amount and Supersaiyan then triples his power.

So Goku has a base power of 5.000.000 and a Super of 15.000.000 at the battle with Frieza.

But that doesn't make sense as he could then just pull of a Kaioken X 7 and be stronger then in Super

No I believe that a Saiyan has a maximum potential of say 2.000.000 to 2.500.000 and the closer to his max he gets the slower his power increases but as he ascends his power is increased fifty fold and his Max potential is pushed back my a huge degree to about 6.600.000 and his base increases slightly.

Its just it gets to me how you could have Goku or Gohan with a power of 3.000.000 and a super of 60.000.000 and a level of 135.000.000 at the second level

Just take into consideration the power of the elder techniques like Ouzoru, which Vegeta said in the cannon, increases his power ten fold so Super has to be at least Fifty

I also have it like this, Say I Goku has a max power of 500.000 and a max POTENTIOL as in the highest he will EVER be able to achieve of 3.200.000 then after ascending his power would be like this 360.000 with a max Potential of 5.700.000.

So when a Saiyan ascends to another level his power increases and his maximum potential power grows.

As a Saiyan trains and fights his power slowly increases to his maximum over time with the closer to his max he is the harder it will be for him to increase before ascending to another level and having his max potential power pushed back. Do you understand that?

Gohan is special; his Maximum is all but limit-less as you see when the elder Kai unlocks his power.

So take it this way if Goku has a Max potential before ascending it is about

Goku

Max Potential - 2.500.000

Brolly

Max Potential – 5.000.000

Gohan

Max Potential – 1.100.000.000

That would about explain Gohan ability to increase his power faster that anyone else, it also explains why

Also in my universe Fusing has a similar effect as ascending as the two people who have fused will have there max power increase a little because of there powers fusing so douse there potential so take it this way if Goku with a max potential of 13.000.000 as a super 3 fuses with Gohan then un-fuses his max would have copied something from Gohan and would have dramatically increased to about 70.000.000 but it would still take decades to increase by even ten percent of there power by training on its own.

Ok the Power levels are as follows

Gohan Base - 9.400.000 Supersaiyan – 470.000.000 

Supersaiyan 2 – 1.128.000.000

Vegeta

Base – 7.400.000

Supersaiyan – 370.000.000

Supersaiyan 2 – 888.000.000

Trunks

Base – 6.300.000

Supersaiyan – 315.000.000

Supersaiyan 2 – 756.000.000

Goku

Base – 7.200.000

Supersaiyan – 360.000.000

Supersaiyan 2 – 864.000.000

**000-000**

Chapter 3 

"Ok folks next we have a newcomer to the Budokai by the name of Vegeta Briefs, while a new comer I have heard from a very reliable source that he and his opponent have had a powerful rivalry spanning back years" the crowd cheered as the eldest living Saiyan walked into the arena smirking like the cat who ate the canary.

Taking a deep breath the announcer bellowed "And his opponent, a living Legend in the Budokai history a semi-finalist in the 21 Budokai in an awe expiring battle with the defending champion Jacky Chun" taking another deep breath he continued.

"He once again made it to the finals in the 22 Budokai where he once again fought a spectacular battle against that years winner Tienshinhan" the crowd roared in excitement.

"He finally became champ at the 23 Budokai in a fierce battle with who some believe to be nobody other that the king of demons himself King Piccolo in a battle which destroyed the whole arena, ladies and gentlemen it is my pleasure to introduce the Legend himself Son Goku!" the roar was deafening as Goku walked towards the ring grinning the whole way.

000-000

Vegeta smirked deeply "Prepare yourself Kakarot" he slid into a low offensive stance as Goku slid into one of his own "I'm not holding anything back, show me just how powerful you have become" Goku narrowed his eyes in concentration and nodded slightly "Yes lets se just how far we Both have progressed"

Ducking low the two Saiyan warriors yelled as streams of yellow energy circled them and there eyes faded to a deep Turquoise and there black hair flashed blond as there golden battle auras exploding in a flash of light, kicking up a small dust cloud.

The entire stadium began to rumble as there auras began to increase in intensity and sparks of blue electricity danced in their auras, next there hair lengthened slightly while their muscles expanded.

There power continued to increase for a few minuets before topping off, they stood smirking Saiyan battle smirks and ignoring the crowds exclamations of there being even more Gold Fighters and two women arguing over who will win.

The two eldest living Saiyan's 'Kind of' charged one another the tiles under there feet cracking with the pressure.

Goku was the first to attack with a punch aimed for Vegeta's stomach, which the Saiyan prince deflected with powerful palm strike, and jumping up trying to connect a knee with the elder Son's face.

Goku using his Ki to push him towards the floor before pushing of and shoulder barging Vegeta's shin pushing the elder Saiyan back before firing a volley of weak Ki blasts at the Saiyan prince before phasing out.

Vegeta deflected the blasts directly behind him; Vegeta had just enough time to see Goku's eyes to widen before he once again phased out.

Vegeta smirked to himself as he sensed Goku reappear just behind him and jerked to the right spinning 200 degrease and lashing out in a powerful spinning hick as Goku as he passed his after image.

Vegeta's leg also passed through an after image as Goku attacked from his right with a series of punches finished of with a powerful kick, Vegeta managed to block all but the kick which he let passed his defenses while pushing himself lower towards the ground as Goku's foot sailed over his head.

Goku found his feet swept out from under him and pushed himself into a spin and pushed of the tiled floor with his hand, using his already outstretched hands Goku fired a mid power Ki blast at point blank range, straight into Vegeta's right shoulder.

The Saiyan prince spun with the impact while lashing out with his right leg, which to Goku's shock, a crescent wave of energy, sped at him in the kicks wake.

000-000

-In the waiting area-

Piccolo looked over to Gohan as he laughed slightly while muttering "Thieving son of a"

000-000

-In the arena-

Goku only just managed to cross his arms in a block as the wave of energy overcame him and lowered his guard as the beam passed harmlessly around him.

'What the… oh no' Realization came to late as Vegeta's fist connected powerfully with his jaw splitting his lip, he managed to let of a powerful ball of Ki before the force of Vegeta's punch sent him crashing into the tiles floor below like a rocket.

The prince smirked "First blood goes to me Kakarot" he taunted as Goku kipped to his feet and wiped the small trail of blood from his chin but smirked "Yeah I guess it did, but what's that behind you" before Vegeta could react a powerful ball of Ki smashed into his back exploding on contact.

Vegeta crashed into the ring not five foot from Goku's own crater.

Vegeta pulled himself to his feet with a groan but was smirking as he looked at Goku "This is what I have been waiting for Kakarot, I am your ultimate rival, just like you are mine" Goku only nodded his agreement "Then lets finally see who the best fighter is, once and for all"

00000000000000000-0000000000000000

Ok that is it for now, yeah I know I know cliffhanger of death now I know why other people do it, its just so much fun

I want a poll one who will win Goku or Vegeta give me feed back people


End file.
